Ah, the Joys of Giving Blood
by Taryn Weasley
Summary: Mia is convinced that donating blood is the right thing to do....but when she backs out, something completely awesome and unexpected happens! MM Happy Easter!


Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own the Princess Diaries, I don't own Mia, and I don't own MICHAEL! *sob* haha  
  
AN- I just gave blood yesterday, and was hit with the inspiration for this story when the nurse was asking me....interesting....questions.....Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April 9- AEHS auditorium  
  
Oh my gosh, I feel sick. WHY did I agree to do this? Sure, I'll save 3 lives, yada yada  
  
yada! Who cares? It's all Grandmere's fault-she told me that a princess, especially a  
  
princess as into charity and stuff as I am, should DEFINITELY do this. And you know  
  
what? I agreed with her. I actually agreed with her! I am such an idiot. I mean, I figured  
  
'Hey, fear is a selfish reason not to go through with something that could save three  
  
people's lives!' But you know what? Now that I think about the needles, I've decided that  
  
being selfish isn't all that bad. I so fully don't want to donate blood anymore. Seriously,  
  
who their right mind would actually let someone suck an entire PINT of blood out of  
  
their veins? You know those containers of Ben and Jerry's? Yeah, I am pretty sure that  
  
that is a pint. Ew. I read that woman only have like 10 pints of blood in their entire  
  
bodies! I am giving up a TENTH of my blood! And you know what I didn't think about?  
  
Maybe, with my lack of a chest and all, I only have like 9 pints of blood!! !!! I might as  
  
well just slit my wrists now!!! My veins will probably collapse from lack of blood! Or  
  
maybe my heart will just be like "Gee, with so little blood, what is even the use of  
  
pumping?". Or maybe I'll faint while crossing the street in busy New York traffic, and  
  
get run over by those freaky tourists who think they are driving like aggressive New York  
  
natives, but are really just driving like idiots! Doesn't anyone realize how FATAL this  
  
could be? And what would happen to Genovia if their future leader dropped dead?? They  
  
would be ruled by SEBASTIANO! He would fully make a law that everyone has to wear  
  
spandex on Wednesdays, or something completely heinous like that. And Sebastiano  
  
probably couldn't care less about the homeless dogs and cats and ocelots and stuff in  
  
Genovia. He would probably take one look at them and be like "Dog/Cat/Ocelot fur is the  
  
new denim". AAAAH. And you know what else? This so called "safe" procedure isn't  
  
even taking place in a hospital! They are holding it on the STAGE in the auditorium at  
  
AEHS! Seriously, the stage! What if someone falls off or something? What if something  
  
happens, and there is no hospital equipment stuff around, and they DIE??? Oh, great, a  
  
nurse is walking over to me...I think it is time for me to meet my fate. Oh Gosh, I am too  
  
young to die- I haven't even told Michael how I feel about him!! I am going to die a tall,  
  
breast-less, un-self actualized, un-Michael-ised, Princess FREAK!  
  
April 9- later- AEHS auditorium  
  
Ok, false alarm, I am still sitting in the lumpy theatre chair that I was in earlier. She just  
  
handed me some forms and told me to fill them out. The questions were pretty generic,  
  
you know, name, age, sex, all that good stuff. She told me to let her know when I am  
  
done, but I so fully plan to stay sitting on this seat until Algebra is over (We got to choose  
  
which period to miss, and I was like 'um, duh, Algebra') and then I am going to leave  
  
and go to my next class. SO, I will sit here and write away. Dang, why is it that when I  
  
am actually ALLOWED to sit here and write, with no one to bug me about writing math  
  
notes or listening to them rant about the Ho's or whatever, I so fully don't have a single  
  
profound thing to say? Hmm...what to write...I think I feel a poem coming on....  
  
Ode to Blood  
  
Oh blood, flowing through my veins,  
  
If you only knew the danger  
  
Which faces you  
  
And your mistress;  
  
Oh red blood cells, if  
  
AHHH!!! Yes, the poem was very profound and all, but something EVEN MORE  
  
PROFOUND just walked in!!! MICHAEL MOSCOVIZ!!!! He just walked in, and  
  
SMILED at me! I think I am going to faint!! And my blood hasn't even been sucked out  
  
yet!! Oh, he just walked over to the nurse, and got a form from her! And...OH MY  
  
GOSH, he is walking in my direction!! I think he's actually gonna say hey to me! Oh  
  
please, let me say 'hey' back, not 'h-hh-h-e-e-ey'. He will think I am such a freak!! Ah,  
  
he is almost here, he-  
  
Wow. Michael Moscovitz is sitting right next to me. He said 'Hey Thermopolis' and I  
  
was like "Hey Michael' (No squeaks!) and he was like "Is this seat taken?" And I was  
  
like "Um, no" and he PLOPPED himself right down next to me!!!!!!!!!! Haha, he keeps  
  
looking up from his form and over to my diary, trying to see what I am writing. But he  
  
can't', I am making sure of that!!!! Oh this is so nice! Oh shoot...a nurse is coming over  
  
here...she is looking right at me! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. She is standing right  
  
in front of me. She just asked if I was done. I squeaked yes. I think I am supposed to  
  
stand up and follow, but I can't! Oh, if only I could lean over and sniff Michael's soapy  
  
neck one last time...Oh, wow, Michael must see the sheer terror on my face, because he  
  
just did the weirdest thing!! I was just about to stand up, and he grabbed my hand and  
  
kind of squeezed it!! But, the weirdest part was what he said- "Don't worry Mia, if they  
  
turn out to be vampires, I'll totally get Buffy to kick their butts" Which wasn't a weird  
  
Michael thing to say, since he is in love with Buffy (Lucky duck...) and all, but he called  
  
me MIA! He NEVER does that! Ok, the nurse just cleared her throat really loudly; I  
  
should probably get up.....  
  
April 9- later- blue bed thing on stage in AEHS auditorium  
  
I am SO embarrassed!! I will NEVER show my face again!!! So, the nurse led me to this  
  
little cubicle they had set up, and I sat down on the folding chair inside, and this other  
  
nurse-guy walked in and looked at my form, and was all like "Hello Amelia" and really  
  
quickly I went "Um, its Mia please" and he was like "Ok Mia....I need to ask you some  
  
questions, but first I need a blood sample. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit!" So he grabs  
  
my finger, and PRICKS it, and all this BLOOD wells up, and I totally shriek!! Like,  
  
really loud!! I am surprised that Lars hasn't come running from the teacher's lounge,  
  
where he is (most likely) flirting with my French teacher! Anyways, he looks at me really  
  
strangely, and I am totally red and I am like "Sorry, I don't like needles or blood" and  
  
you can totally tell he wants to say 'then why are you here???' but instead he says "Ok,  
  
Amelia, on to the questions". SO, he is asking me all these questions, like if I have Aids  
  
(Um, no...) when all of the sudden, he is like "Have you had sex with anyone in the last  
  
year?" and I turned bright red, and am like "NO!" and he is like "Have you ever had sex  
  
with anyone who may have had aids?" and I am like "NO!!" and he keeps asking me all  
  
these questions about having sex with guys, when I finally burst out "I have NEVER had  
  
sex with ANYONE, let alone been properly KISSED, so can we PLEASE go onto the  
  
next part??" and he looks totally taken aback, and it was really embarrassing and all, but  
  
want to know the worst part? I looked up, and MICHAEL was looking over the cubicle  
  
wall at me, and CRACKING UP!! He was laughing at me!! REALLY hard!! And I  
  
turned even redder, and was like "Um, Michael, how long have you been standing  
  
there?" and he goes "Since I heard you scream after being poked with a needle!" and  
  
starts cracking up even harder, and then a nurse came and grabbed his ear, lecturing him  
  
about other's privacy, and I guess she took him to his own cubicle, because when I came  
  
out and sat on this blue bed thing (Which is where I am now) he was no where to be seen.  
  
Oh crap, a nurse is coming towards me with a huge needle...Oh gosh, I am so dead! OH  
  
NO! Michael just walked out of his cubicle! He is going to see me in my moment of  
  
weakness!!! Oh, if there is a God, please make a sand bag fall from the sky and kill me!  
  
Or at least knock me out or something....  
  
April 9th- later- the limo  
  
I love Grandmere. She is the most wonderful person in the world! Because if she hadn't  
  
forced me to give blood (not that I gave any...), I wouldn't- wait. I should tell you what  
  
happened. So, the nurse came towards me with the needle, and I (as I've been told)  
  
turned white as a ghost. I then started hyperventilating, and the nurse was like "Are you  
  
ok honey?" and I was like "No, I think I'm going to be sick." So I get off of the bed  
  
thing, and start running towards the exit (and apparently towards Michael), when all of  
  
the sudden, everything went black, and the next thing I know, I am lying on the ground  
  
with something wrapped around my shoulders, and all these people around me. You  
  
know, nothing of interest...until I realize that the thing I am lying on in Michael  
  
Moscovitz's LAP, and his ARMS are wrapped around me!! And I looked up at Michael,  
  
and he was white as a sheet, and his eyes were all wide, and when he realized I was  
  
awake, he went "Mia, are you ok??" and I was like "Um, I think I need to go lie down in  
  
the nurse's office or something, I feel really sick", and one of the nurses goes "Man,  
  
those are some nerves you got there, missy, you passed out right onto this poor boy!" and  
  
I turned bright red and was like "Michael, I am sooo sorry, are you ok?" and he still looks  
  
really weird and is all like "I'm fine, Mia, but what about you? Can I take her to the  
  
nurses office?" and the blood people were like "Sure" so he stood up and grabbed my  
  
hand and helped me up really gently, and then put his ARM around me, so I could lean  
  
onto him, and we walked out of the gym and into the hall. So, we are walking down the  
  
hall, when I am like "Michael, I really feel gross, could I just lie down here?" so he pulls  
  
me into this abandoned classroom, and I lay down, and he sat down next to me and was  
  
kind of fiddling with my hair. We were like this for a few minutes, when finally he said  
  
"You gave me a scare, Thermopolis!" And I started laughing weakly and said "Why?  
  
You thought I would accidentally knock you off the stage or something?" and he looks at  
  
me with his (still) wide eyes, and he leaned down, and before I knew what was  
  
happening, he KISSED me!!!!! Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. On the lips. And  
  
then he pulled back really quickly and said "Mia, I'm so sorry, that was totally wrong of  
  
me!" and then I gave him this (apparently) heartbroken look, because he kind of smiled,  
  
and leaned down, and kissed me again! And this time, there was definitely some tongue,  
  
if you catch my drift. And then he broke the kiss off again, but instead of apologizing he  
  
went "Hey, you should go tell that nurse that you've finally been properly kissed." And I  
  
cracked up, and he was laughing. And then our laughter grew down to chuckles, and then  
  
to comfortable silence. So, we were sitting there, me lying in his arms, when he goes  
  
"Mia...I...I want you to know that I've liked nearly as I've known you. And, well..I  
  
think...I think I'm kind of in love with you." And I got all wide eyed, and looked up at  
  
him, then finally I went, in this breathless, really quiet voice, "Really? Michael...I think I  
  
have been in love with you for years" and I thought maybe he didn't hear me, but he did,  
  
because the next thing I know, he was kissing me again. And then, after like 5 minutes,  
  
he was finally like "Lars is going to get worried, maybe we should find him" and I  
  
agreed, so we got up, and went back out into the hall (he was still letting me lean on him)  
  
and we found Lars, and I told him I wanted to go home. So, he left to get the limo, but  
  
before he did, the weirdest thing happened. Lars gave Michael this questioning look, and  
  
Michael grinned and nodded, and then kissed me on the forehead. And then the limo  
  
came, and I got into it, and Lars clapped Michael on the back, and then Michael climbed  
  
in next to me, and I leaned up against him, and we only just dropped him off at his  
  
apartment, but before we did, he asked me if I wanted to go see Star Wars at the  
  
screening room with him this Friday! And he is taking me out to dinner and everything!!!  
  
So, I was like "YES!" and he grinned at me, and kissed me, and climbed out of the limo,  
  
and went inside. So now I am sitting in the limo, writing about what has probably been  
  
the best day of my life, and you know what? Despite not tackling my fear of needles  
  
properly, I think I have finally found self actualization. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN- So, was that ok? I know it isn't exactly my best work, but its cute...I hope. Haha. Anyways, be sure to review, so I can know exactly what you guys liked and disliked about my story! And who nows, I may even write a second chapter- the same story, but from Mikey's perspective! So, you'll find out exactly why his face was so white, and exactly what he and Lars were doing....but I think most of you have a pretty good idea :-P 


End file.
